Break Your Heart
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Harry knew he would break his heart, but he held on. Draco knew he could not fall for someone when he had a task to complete.


**Warning/Disclaimer**: heartbreak, slashy love; I don't own these two characters I just LOVE to manipulate, nor the song I used for inspiration (Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low). I have decided to dedicate this to Mrs. Beautilisle because I can.

**Break Your Heart**

The sordid affair began in 6th year. It was obvious to everyone who know Harry that he was obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Luckily he could play off his obsession with what Malfoy was up to in his dabbling in the Dark Arts and being a new Death Eater. Nobody was wiser to the façade by both boys.

Draco had not taken the Dark Mark yet, but he had to do the bidding of the Dark Lord. There was no other way to protect his family, plus his father wanted a son to be proud of. Harry did not know any of this except Draco's unmarred skin. Harry had fallen for the blonde boy harder than he would like to admit to himself. The object of his affections was all too wise and decided to see what he could possibly gain if he entertained Harry's feelings for him. Sadly the plan started to backfire on the Slytherin.

Many nights saw Draco in the Room of Requirement toiling tireless hours on the vanishing cabinet. He had to make sure everything went according to plan and the Death Eaters were able to enter Hogwarts castle at just the right time. He was doing spectacularly, but there was always that twinge when he thought of Harry. Harry trusted the lies the blonde partially fed him. Harry loved Draco in a way Draco never thought he would be loved by another. Their clandestine meetings and shared kisses in the depths of darkness were just enough for the former, but for the latter they just helped break some of his resolve. He knew it would tear Harry apart when he found out just what Draco was up to and what his task was.

"Harry?" Draco spoke into the quiet darkness, his voice reverberating off the walls and permeating silence.

"Hmm?"

"We shouldn't keep doing this."

Harry shifted in the bed they were currently sharing. "Why not?" The hurt reflected in his timbre. Draco was glad for the darkness so he wouldn't have to see Harry's face. Right now he was just wasting time.

"It's just not-Harry why exactly do you like me?"

"Draco, you're great. I can actually be myself with you. I trust you." The last revealed feeling crushed Draco like waves pounding upon a rocky shore.

"Harry, I don't want you to waste your life on me. I'm going to break your heart." The silence yet again settled in heavily around the two figures lying so close on the bed but not touching.

"I know," came the barely audible response. "I'll take what you give me though. I know you care to an extent, but I'm not dumb, Draco. I know you are working with the Dark Lord. Your lies aren't that great anymore." Draco lay shell shocked at the admittance. He was at a loss for what to say or do, so he just turned over and pulled Harry against his chest and held him.

xXx

The day came. The cabinet was ready for the transport of the beginning of Hogwart's downfall and the near end of Harry Potter. Night bled quickly into day and Draco was ready, waiting to spring the attack on the school. With a heavy heart he allowed the Death Eaters inside as he was drug up to the Astronomy tower.

It was such a struggle for Draco not to just drop his wand and run. He could make a new identity for himself, hide his wand, live as a muggle for a while and wait for the war to end. Deep down he knew Harry would prevail in the end. For now this was his task, and although with shaky hands, Draco must complete it. Before he could even try, Snape pushed him aside and strongly uttered the two words of death, the headmaster of Hogwarts fell heavily to the ground below.

Hidden by confines of shadow was Harry Potter, former lover of Draco Malfoy. Draco hadn't lied, he would break Harry's heart, and Harry felt as it cracked violently before shattering, scattering the pieces into the empty space where his heart should be. Draco flew by him without so much as a word. Tear rolled down the broken hero's face as his love just walked away. What was worse though was not that Draco just walked away, it was his derisive laughter, cold, empty and heartless. The love Harry thought they shared to a degree would now just be a distant memory.


End file.
